fattoidfandomcom-20200214-history
Fattoid Facilities
Fattoid Facilities This is a listing and descriptions of each of the various Facilities featured across the properties owned by Fattoid Industries. Fattoid Factory These are the Facilities and Amenities located at the Fattoid Factory Employee Facilities Testing Labs The labs where testing is performed on the employees signed up as test subjects. Defattening Room/Infirmary ] This room is used as an infirmary, but it most cases it’s used as the defattening room, where patients are taken to remove Fattoid from their system in the event of some kind of emergency. It’s also where patients are taken to help rehabilitate as part of the Fattoid Liaison program. Refinery and Reservoir The Fattoid reservoir is the one and only source of Fattoid. Due to the nature of Natural Fattoid, it’s difficult to research the reservoir itself. As a result, it’s currently unclear if there is another source of the Fattoid. All the research that we’ve managed seems to conclude that the Fattoid reservoir is infinite, but logic dictates that it should be finite. This remains one of the Sacred Forest’s many mysteries… A report from F.A. himself suggests that when he first discovered the reservoir, the source of the Fattoid originated from a birdbath-like pedestal at the center of the reservoir that constantly refills the pool, however we’ve been unable to corroborate this claim. Even so, it brings up the question of how is the Fattoid infinitely filling the bird bath? Where does it come from, and is there more somewhere out there? Raw Natural Fattoid is harvested from the reservoir and transported into the refinery where it’s processed into purified Fattoid. From here, the purified Fattoid is sent off to different areas of the refinery where it’s mixed into the various different forms of Fattoid. Changing Rooms Rooms available for employees to change into the various Fattoid uniforms depending on where they need to work. Most employees have at least three uniforms, one for their primary job, one for the host cafe, and one for formal or special events, however some may have more. Employee Lounge A large relaxing lounge area where employees can hang out during breaks or time off. This space extends to the the Employee Sky Lounge on the roof. Office Space Fattoid offices, mostly occupied by Chiin and a few others, as most of the employees have more hands on physical jobs rather than dealing with paperwork. Residential Living Space A small section on the top floor of the factory was transformed into a residential living space for employees to stay indefinitely for whatever situation. F.A.’s Penthouse F.A.’s personal home, this is where he had been living since he rebuilt the factory. F.A.’s room is mostly empty and often dark. He keeps a notable collection of magazines featuring a particular model whom he once knew. A lift travels up to the penthouse where he’s able to gaze out at the open sky. Entertainment Bathhouse The bathouse is a large communal bathing facility constructed with several pools of heated Fattoid reservoir “Hot Springs” in which patrons can grow and relax. Hot Springs ] Heated Fattoid Reservoirs. The heating process causes the Fattoid to be far less effective than it would under normal circumstances. Because of this, It’s perfectly safe to soak for long periods of time in the Fattoid Hot Springs, providing for a slow and steady weight gain, as opposed to a rapid gain as would be the case in an unheated reservoir. The super heating also seems to create a kind of size limit, so even if you stayed there for weeks, you’d likely never fill out the facility. Wash Room This is where the big furs that can’t wash themselves go to get cleaned by one of our professional spa cleaners. The Wooly Room A room that sits atop the mountain peak of the Bathhouse. Some say you can hear the moans of a beast at the top of the mountain as he roars in anger. In reality, this is the home of residential employee Woolyphant, who lives in a specially designed room made to accommodate his massive, in most cases immobile, size. VR Arcade The VR arcade is where the adventurous furs can let themselves go wild. Large spaces are sectioned off in the VR arcade allowing for plenty of space to grown with our large collection of VR games, from city crushing macro weight gain to intergalactic consumption to superchub dating sims, the Fattoid VR arcade has it all, giving furs the chance to live out their wildest fantasies that couldn’t otherwise be provided by standard flavors of Fattoid. Gymnasium/Event Venue The Gym is a large multipurpose facility. It’s commonly used as an alternative party venue, or for larger gatherings. During the winter seasons it’s transformed into a huge Sumo Wrestling ring. Other times it’s been used to hold fashion shows. It’s also used as a concert hall where certain Fattoid related bands or solo artists hold special concerts. Finally, it’s the location of the set for the popular game show: Wheel of Misfortune. Private Party Room This is a special party room that can rented out for special events. Anyone using this room for a party is in for a swell time. Mixed Wrestling and Sumo Ring Wrestling and Sumo Tournaments are held in the Gymnasium. Riser Seats are pulled out from the walls to act as stands to watch from. Fattoid Festival and Concert Stage Fattoid Festival is a special event celebrating the Anniversary of Fattoid Industries. Several Food and Entertainment stalls are layed out in the Gymnasium and a starry night sky is projected onto the ceiling. The whole venue is decked out to look like a peaceful outdoor festival with floating lanterns and the like. A Concert Stage is also pulled out where Bands, or Plays can be performed. Fattoid Runway One of Fattoid's biggest product lines is their Fashion. When a few lines have been completed, Fattoid hosts a Fashion Show in the gymnasium Wheel of Misfortune Wheel of misfortune is a game show in which three contestants take turns where they spin a wheel of effects, and have to endure them as long as they can! Hosted by Elias Decker Gift Shop This one's pretty straightforward, it’s a gift shop where patrons can buy almost any Fattoid Product, including some exclusives. There’s a large assortment of sodas on display, and plenty of Fattoid Fashion. Twinkie Farm A farm where the mischievous Twinkie Foxes are bred and harvested. It’s a dangerous spot for the uninitiated, but once you learn your way around the twinkies, they can be pretty safe to handle...sometimes. The Twinkie farm is a large garden connected to the back of Chris El Fox’s bakery, where Twinkies roam free in a peaceful habitat. There’s also a small petting zoo area. Private Party Room This is a special party room that can rented out for special events. Anyone using this room for a party is in for a swell time. Food and Dining The Rumbling Bear Cafe The first restaurant in the Fattoid Factory. The Rumbling Bear Cafe is owned and run by Chiin’s close friend Cody Flameclaw with his wife Diana. The Rumbling Bear Cafe is a popular hangout spot, and even features a small arcade. Soda Parlor The Soda Parlor is a popular hangout just next door to the Rumbling Bear Cafe. The Soda Parlor is a classic diner style restaurant that specializes in various specialty Fattoid sodas. It’s a must-see location for any Fattoid connoisseur. Cafe de la Beluga The ultimate in high class Fattoid dining. This host cafe gives patrons the opportunity to fine dine with their favorite Fattoid Employees during their free time. Extravagant meals and rich high class afternoon teas await at Cafe de la Beluga. The Gauntlet The Fattoid Factory’s food court, The Gauntlet is where many of the Fattoid restaurants are located in close proximity to each other. The Hog Bowl Run by a hefty hog, this noodle shop serves a large variety of specialty noodles from around the world. From Pho to Ramen to Macaroni and Cheese, they have it all at the Hog Bowl. ChrisElFox’s Twinkie Bakery Chris El Fox started a bakery where he sells all manner to Twinkie foods. Just keep an eye on your food, or you might wake up several hundred pounds heavier the next day. Steakhouse It’s a steakhouse, more info TBD The Cafeteria What started out as an employee exclusive dining experience has been opened up to the public so everyone can try the legendary Chef Len’s incredible cuisine. Sky Bar A popular bar on the roof of the Factory 400+ Club A special adult bar where alcoholic Fattoid can be found among other things. More info coming soon. My be 21 to enter. Hotel and Resort After a few years of growth, it was determined Fattoid could no longer continue adding expansions onto the original Factory Location. Plans were then made for the creation of the Fattoid Hotel and Resort. Its still a work in progress, but the Hotel is near completion and accepting guests. Hotel Employee Facilities More details tbd, this section includes Employee exclusive facilities at the Fattoid Hotel Hotel Entertainment Spa The Spa in the Fattoid Hotel is almost like a miniature version of the Bathhouse at the factory. Patrons can relax in Fattoid Hot Springs and several Spa and Massage services are available as well. Rooftop Pool There’s a large pool on the roof of the Fattoid Hotel. Fattoid Beach The Beach of Swen-Liad. Given the fact that Swen-Liad is landlocked, it seems likely that this beach is either a man-made water park, or, more likely, a large, popular lake. and F.A. enjoying a trip down to Fattoid Beach Art by S-man ]] ' ' ''' '''Jack’s Gym Lite A Small mini workout gym for residents to utilize. Hotel Food and Dining Complimentary Buffet What would a Fattoid Hotel be without a complimentary Buffet? Open for Breakfast, Brunch and Dinner. The food is about as endless as your appetitie. The Flab Shack The Flab Shack is a beachside snack shack notorious for its gratuitously overweight employees (and in many cases patrons). Prior to being owned by Fattoid, the shack was maintained by a man called Mr. Plynth. Legend tells of a curse put upon The Flab Shack, a curse that would lead to swift mass and hysterical weight gain for all who worked there. This rumored curse caused caused a nearly constantly rotating roster of employees coming in to work at the Flab Shack, only to be forced to retire from the job due to weight complications. To this day, the curse has yet to be confirmed a hoax. Founder of Fattoid Industries, F.A. previously worked at the Flab Shack for a summer, and after putting on plenty of excess weight, his return to school spiraled into a weight gain journey that could never be reversed. In much similar fashion, Liam, an old friend and love interest of F.A. took over F.A.’s position at the Flab Shack when the school year started. Liam was also affected by the curse, however he wasn’t truly transformed until the day F.A. returned, seeking revenge after discovering Fattoid. Once Fattoid Industries had grown significantly, they began looking into other potential properties they could purchase to expand their influence. Seizing an opportunity, Fattoid bought out The Flab Shack and remodeled it to service their designs. Flabjacks Flabjacks was a run down, old Pancake House. Once Fattoid Industries had grown significantly, they began looking into other potential properties they could purchase to expand their influence. Seizing an opportunity, Fattoid bought out Flabjacks and remodeled it to service their designs, and improve the property significantly. Fattoid Affiliates Wheeler Donuts Owned by Mitch Wheeler's father. Wheeler Donuts is a charming donut shop. Jack’s Gym Owned by Jack Burton Glaztek Owned by Glaz Fox. Glaztek is a technology company designed to help with assisted living in various aspects of peoples lives. From apps that help people order food, monitor their food intake, schedule their meals etc. To mobility assistance, to food storage, etc! So you can be the size of a house, but slap on a bracelet and suddenly you appear mobile. food replicators in fridges, glasses tech like the goggles so you can multitask, fun random stuff like that